


Say My Name

by Ccodyfern



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccodyfern/pseuds/Ccodyfern
Summary: Michael loved his riding crops, especially when used on you





	Say My Name

“I see the way he looks at you, y/n. You’re his new favorite obsession! come on, don’t-” your friend speaking a mile a minute excitedly trying to get you to finally speak with Michael Langdon.

“Please, drop it. I’m not interested in an arrogant _prick_ like him.” your volume a bit too loud, but you didn’t care who heard. Michael was brought to Robichaux’s so Cordelia could keep a close eye on him. His powers were like no other warlocks, and he made sure to shove that in every single witches face.

Your friend was right, Michael had been trying to get your attention for the past few weeks. You thought if you ignored him, or were mean he’d finally leave you be, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

You were zoned out, not being bothered to hear your friends pleas, if she wanted you to talk to him so badly, why didn’t she? He had such a hold on the girls here, you thought it to be disgusting. He was cute, and some would say his constant trials to get you to speak with him was romantic-but you wouldn’t give in to him that easy.

Your friends eyes darted up behind you, you noticed only a bit, your eyes squinted wondering what she was looking at, before you could turn around you felt your hair being brushed back, two hands grabbing each side and pulling it back, swirling it in their hand.

“Hey princess”

Your body stood stiffly in your seat, eyes widened at the sudden realization of who it was. _Michael_.

You shoo’d his hands away from your hair, goosebumps still painfully obvious on your skin. You turned in your seat, looking up at his wide grin, that devilish look he gave you when he knew he made you embarrassed, your cheeks began to grow a deep shade of pink.

You tried speaking, but just an awkward laugh came out. _Shit-_ he really had that impact on you.

Michael walked around the table, now standing behind your friend, looking down at her, putting on his best intimidation face.

“Would you please excuse us?” you couldn’t help but notice the look on your friends face, pure fear. You shook your head at your friend, hoping it would be enough to keep her at the table. You didn’t want to be alone with him, you were thinking of getting up yourself, but something was almost holding you back.

Your friend scurried away, leaving just you and michael sitting, staring at each other. You didn’t know who would break the silence first, you nervously crossed your hands, looking anywhere but at him. You could feel his intense glare burning a whole into you.

“Y/N, you haven’t been answering my texts, feels like you’ve been avoiding me in the halls. Care to explain?” you didn’t realize how angry you had made him by not giving in. His hand balled into a fist on the table, his usual cool demeanor now darker and more cold.

“No. I don’t care to.” you bravely challenged him, pretending to be unbothered. You grabbed an apple from your bag, now looking down at the book you had been reading along with your friend. Pretending he wasn’t even there, you knew what you were doing to him. You could feel him getting angrier, upset you weren’t throwing yourself at him like everyone else.

Just as you were about to bite down into the apple, you felt a force grab it from your hand. The apple levitated right into Michaels hand, your eyebrows furrowed, gasping at the sudden use of his magic. His eyes locked onto yours, smirking as he began seductively licking the apple, you swore you could hear a slight moan drip from his lips as he took a huge bite, using his tongue to lick his bottom lip catching the juices from the apple.

“ _mmm_ , just as sweet as you.” he continue sucking the apples juices, wanting a reaction out of you. He chucked to himself as he could see your cheeks even brighter than before, your mouth agape watching him, feeling yourself leaking out. You couldn’t believe he was actually making you feel this way. You squeezed your legs together, hoping he wouldn’t notice just how flustered you were. You wish you could be that apple.

“l-leave me alone.” you wish you sounded more confident. You wish you actually meant that, your body felt hot whenever he was around you. Your hormones pumping, your mind running, thinking of all the things he could do to you. Sometimes you think he’d put images himself in your mind, things you’d never even thought of doing, would be plastered in your mind on repeat.

You got up from your seat, gathering your belonging to head back to your room. He had very different ideas, he grabbed your arm, puling you over the table just slightly.

“You don’t really want that-…do you? your thoughts sing a different tune, y/n.” his grip getting tighter, twisting your hand, the pain was thrilling, sending shocks to your core.

“so you like this? this game of cat and mouse. Well, i don’t. You _vile little witch_ ,- you’re coming with me,” his subtle way of putting you in your place, the few people in the room weren’t even paying attention. You were in for it, you knew. His dark side would show sooner or later, you weren’t mad at it. Hoping he’d take you, you wanted him to be so engulfed in your rejection, he would take matters into his own hands.

He dragged you to his room, his painful grip only making you moan. Once you finally arrive to his room, he threw you onto his bed, climbing onto of you and pulling you by your hair down, you were pinned under him, a squirming mess.

“I’m gonna show you what an _arrogant prick_ i really am…did i get the wording correct?” he licked up your face, leaving small kisses on your cheek as he went along. You moaned at the sensation, smiling to yourself knowing he heard what you had said about him.

He ripped your down the middle, exposing your bare chest and lace panties, your dress now mangled on the floor beside his bed.

“I’m gonna have so much fucking fun with you.” he spoke threw his teeth. He dipped down, rubbing his clothed cock against your core,- you moaned in response, and he instantly grabbed hold of you neck, squeezing just enough to have you gasp slightly. He began dry humping you, your boobs bouncing as his body rubbed against yours, your felt him through your underwear, you even left a trail of your own cum down his jeans as he began to rub faster.

“ _FUCK- michael_ ” the words came out light, your eyes rolling back feeling him harden against you. The friction of his jeans against you had you coming undone in his hands, the way he squeezed tighter, your legs hugged his waist, bringing him in closer. His humps became more weighted, really pressing into you.

You felt yourself cumming under him, your pussy clenching onto nothing, it was so soft it drove you mad. Just wanting more. You pussy dripping onto your underwear, he removed his hand from your throat, reaching down to rub you. You shimmied away slightly, still riding out your light orgasm, and he was having none of that,

“You’re not done. You really think i’d let you off that easy? look at you. reduced to a moaning mess from some dry humping. Pathetic.” he surprised you by leaving a stinging slap to your pussy, your eyes squinting shut and your teeth gritting together.

“MICHAEL! OUCH” you rolled onto your side as he got up, holding onto your center trying to calm the burning sensation down.

He only laughed at your current state, loving how you looked with pain on your face. You looked through hooded eyes- seeing him bring what looked like a…whip? of some sort to his hands. It was long with a small rectangular piece of leather hanging from the end. _fuck-_ you thought, he really wasn’t kidding.

He ripped you by your ankle closer to the edge of the bed, holding open one leg while the other was doing the same on its own. He ripped your underwear off, giving them the same fate as your dress.

He moved the crop up your leg, rubbing circles teasing you with a wide smile on his face.

“Say my name.”

You hesitated, not sure where he was going with this. The look in his eyes was scary, he was having more fun than you thought.

“ _Michael_ ” you choked out, earning a hard slap on your thigh. You hissed, gripping the sheets as you cried out. You tried moving up the bed again, but the grip on your leg he had wouldn’t budge.

“Say. My. Name.” his voice darker than before, he ghosted the crop over your core, rubbing circles on your clit. You threw your head back, loving how the leather felt on your heated center.

“ _Michael!_ ” you moaned out, relaxing deeper into the bed as the circular motions began to pick up speed, he lightly slapped your clit, making your back arch up craving more. Your liquids spilling out onto his bed as he slapped you once more with the crop.

 _Ow_ \- you sobbed out, your pussy was throbbing, hot, stinging, his fun was watching all the faces you made while he was in total control of you. Giving you both pain and pleasure.

“The princess doesn’t like my whip?” he mocked, making baby voice at you. His head titled at you, fake worrying about what you liked and didn’t like. You looked up at him, bitting your lip, slowly shaking your head no.

He spent no time lowering the crop down, now sliding it along your folds. Teasing your entrance, you gasped when he entered it into you, you squirming feeling the cold leather inside you. He pushed further, you winced feeling the change in girth, how thin it felt. How-oddly good. He continued pushing in and out of you, watching as your juiced covered his toy. He leaned down, letting go of your leg and climbing onto the bed, balancing himself in between your legs. He began rubbing your clit once more, while thrusting his toy inside of you,-

“Your greedy little cunt likes my whip now, _huh_ ” his voice was drowned out by the pleasure he was giving you, your ears ringing as his touched your bundle of nerves just right. Rubbing you ruthlessly as the crop was still inside of you. You felt yourself letting loose again, violently on his whip. A string of moans left your lips, cumming once more, coating his toy with your cum. You shook on the crop, Michael hadn’t stopped touching you, rubbing you even faster, making your rip his hand away.

“please, _please_ , stop” begging him as you pulled his hand away, he just laughed at you, looking down at you with his stunning blue eyes. His hair slightly in his face, blocking some of your view from him.

“ _p-please,…stop_ ” he mocked you, pulling the riding crop out of you as you laid there on his bed, breathing heavy, your core was almost numb from how much he’s played with you. But he wasn’t done yet.

Just as before, he brought the crop up to his mouth, licking the leather flap, releasing a groan of his own. God he was magnificent.

“so sweet” he moaned to himself, so low you questioned whether you were supposed to hear it.

You laid on his bed, waiting for his next move. You were already panting, not sure if you could handle any other orgasms he planned on giving you. Your legs wide open just for him,- he pushed you further up the bed,-

You wasted no time, unbuttoning his black shirt, ripping it off and doing the same with his jeans and boxers. His length was intimidating, he had his reasons for his arrogance it seems. He was blessed in all areas.

You grabbed him, slowly stroking his hard-on in your hands before he slapped them away, magically bounding them to the wooden pillars that made up his headboard. Your arms above your head, he gripped your face, making you look at him while he lined himself up with your entrance.

“Let’s see if this little witch pussy was worth the trouble.” his demeaning words only made you drip more, feeling his rub his pre-cum along your folds. Your core was so ready for him, he made it so. With completely eye contact, you watched as his face contorted with pleasure as he thrust himself inside of you at once, making you take all of him without mercy. You both moaned in unison, enjoying how he filled you up, leaving no room for anything else.

The room was filed with your moans, michael was on top of you pushing into you with no remorse, hitting your cervix each time, having your back arch into him everytime he hit the right spot. He wouldn’t let you live this down, knowing you love playing hard to get. Knowing all this time all you needed was to be put in your place.

“You fill me so well, please- _please_ michael” you moaned out, feeling your walls clench around him, feeling as if your body was going to explode having another orgasm, you wish you could have held out for him, but you just couldn’t. Everything thrust hitting so deep, feeling him slide in and out of you fully, slamming back into you to get those delicious painful moans out of you. You were cumming around his cock, leaving trails of your cum on his shaft. You squirmed around him, knowing he was still not done with you, your tear ridden eyes looked up at his, he let go of your face, you were finally able to hide your watery eyes.

“The waterworks? _really_? you can’t handle a few orgasm..hmm.” him mocking you just made you hide your face deeper into the pillow, he pulled all the way out, slamming back into you, making your head hit the headboard. Your hands still bound, you could only continue clenching your eyes shut, waiting for him to finally be done with you.

“I’m having so-” he slammed into you once more. “much” _and again_. “fucking” _and again_. “fun” _and again_. You sobbed out, feeling how raw your pussy was, you couldn’t expect the feeling he was giving you. Your pussy twitching around him, you screamed not knowing what to do when you felt yourself instantly cum again, this time squirting all around his cock, leaking out of any area he wasn’t filling up. “ _ohh god_ ” you sobbed out, crying as your body shook with pleasure, milking him once again, he gripped your legs around him, his thrusts becoming sloppier, each time he slipped out your cum coated him viciously leaking out of you.

“ _im gonna cum so deep inside you you’ll be spitting me up for a week_ ” he promised you as he unraveled inside of you, feeling his hot cum coat your walls, painting you like an artist. He cried out, closing his eyes as he was coming undone. His wet hair sticking to his face, beads of sweat glistening against his skin as he relaxed, pulling out of you and watching as your cum mixed with his slid out, he smiled as the work he’d done. At how much of a mess he made you, with just his dick alone.

“You’ve been such a good witch for me today.”


End file.
